Leroy
How Leroy joined the Tourney 50 years ago, a young boy was caught up in a large scale gang conflict in his hometown in New York City in the United States where he loses his family and his home. After missing for decades, Leroy returns to New York City, now as a seasoned master of martial arts and he's out for revenge. Sometime after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, he stumbled upon a decree that his family would be sentenced to death by one Kurt Bessel. Having found out who killed his family, Leroy sets out to get revenge. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands in the wing chun stance. After the announcer calls his name Leroy hits his practice target with wing chun blows as the camera zooms then says "You got nothin'." while his pit-bull companion Sugar appears on his shoulder. Special Moves Chain Punch: Stem (Neutral) Leroy rapidly thrusts his hands to hit his opponent six times, then does a hard elbow thrust. Lao Weng Xuan Feng Jiao (Side) Leroy does a kick to the side, then a spinning hop kick. Criminal Guillotine (Up) Leroy swings his hands up three times, then jumps into the air doing a circular kick. Master's Lesson (Down) Leroy takes out an extension cane and thrusts it into his opponent's mid-section, then swings it up, then swings it down hard to knock his opponent into the air. Chain Style: Lao Shangguan Xiu Tai (Hyper Smash) Leroy does a heel kick. If he hits, he follows with seven more swinging kicks that fracture his opponent's bones. He then smirks and has Sugar run to his opponent to try and lick his/her face. As if the humiliation is not enough, this allows Leroy to walk up to his opponent and do three elbow that break the opponent's skull and blast him/her off. Chain Punch: Vengeance (Final Smash) Based on his Tekken 7 Rage Art. Leroy holds his right hand out announcing "This is gonna hurt." then does a middle hard kick. If he hits, Leroy follows with a double palm attack, then rapidly punches his opponent's frontal ten times, then elbow whacks his opponent. He then thrusts his right hand with "You're done." and one-inch punches his opponent away. Victory Animations #Leroy chuckles while holding his hands apart, then whistles. He then walks away with his cane calling "C'mon, Sugar!" while Sugar follows him. #Leroy walks to his downed opponent while Sugar hangs her tongue out. Leroy then holds out his left hand as he says "You're goin' out with nothin' to show for it." #*Leroy walks to his downed opponent while Sugar hangs her tongue out. Leroy then holds out his left hand as he says "That's for my family." (Kurt (Tales of Graces) victories only) #Leroy does three elbow strikes, then rapidly punches a street punk. He then says "Hasta la bye bye!" then Sugar licks his face playfully. On-Screen Appearance Leroy runs in and hits his wing chun practice target a few times then knocks it away saying "Time to take out the trash." Special Quotes *So, I got to blame you for all this. (When fighting Heihachi or Shinnok) *You remember my mama and daddy?! (When fighting Kurt (Tales of Graces)) *Let's see if you can put those punches to use. (When fighting Tison) *Wanna rumble it up, friend? (When fighting Clint) *C'mon, you just gotta be a little overdramatic. (When fighting Shigure (Tales of Berseria)) *My pit-bull Sugar could take you out. (When fighting Peridot) Trivia *Leroy's rival is a Zavhert Military Official whom he suspects killed his family, Kurt Bessel. Category:Tekken characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen